


Prank Gone Right

by Bellicosi



Series: Loki/Reader stories [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, New York City, Party, Secret Crush, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellicosi/pseuds/Bellicosi
Summary: You and Loki are both new Avengers with secret crushes on each other. As a "joke," Tony slips some concoction of his into your drink at one of his parties, and you end up acting differently. When you wake up half naked in Loki's bed the next morning with no memory of the events of last night, awkwardness ensues.





	1. The Party

You might have looked like the picture of ease on the outside, but, truthfully, you felt like you were going to jump out of your skin. Ever since you had become an Avenger at Stark Tower, Tony had thrown exactly fourteen parties. It really was ridiculous how much this guy liked parties. 

You didn't typically mind parties, but you'd never been comfortable in crowds. And Tony seemed to invite half of New York City every time he partied. Or they invited themselves in, but all the same, it always ended up with an unfathomable amount of people drinking, laughing, talking too loud, and dancing, or doing whatever passed as dancing in this hell of a city. You were completely out of your element here, especially since you were still adjusting to life in an international city when you had previously lived in a tranquil, boring town in the tranquil, boring Midwest.

You eyed some of the more outlandish outfits as you slowly sipped your drink, some sort of fruity cocktail. You hadn't touched it until now, not wanting to risk being inebriated since you had never been able to hold your liquor. Tony had handed it to you upon your reluctant arrival, clapping you on the back heartily and laughing about something Steve had just done or said. He seemed to take particular delight in tormenting the poor Captain, especially when it came to modern culture and technology, which Steve knew almost nothing about. 

"You mortals have such awful taste in music," A male voice muttered from your left side. You glanced sideways at Loki, Thor's younger adopted brother and the newest addition to the Avengers team. He was dressed in an elegant black Armani suit with his hair neatly slicked back. He held a slender glass filled with amber liquid in his right hand, and he was frowning slightly as he surveyed the room. He looked about as happy to be here as you were, and you weren't happy about it at all.

Sighing, you nodded. "Modern music isn't for everyone. I much prefer classical music," You told him, your voice slightly breathy.

"And your dancing," Loki continued as though you hadn't spoken. "Do you mortals even know the definition of elegant?"

"And I suppose Asgardians are so much better?" You asked teasingly. "Your dear brother certainly doesn't seem to know what elegant means either," You continued, letting out a light, very uncharacteristic giggle at the end of your sentence.

Loki smiled faintly. "You are acting differently this night," He noted. "Usually you just stand around awkwardly, trying to become one with the walls. Even when you're not at one of Stark's pathetic gatherings, you're never like this,"

"Would you prefer I go back to standing around trying to merge with the walls?" You ask. You then take another sip of your drink.

He fully turned towards you then, eyebrows raised and emerald eyes sparkling with amusement. "Such a beautiful creature as you would never be able to blend in with something as drab or boring as these walls," He purred smoothly. 

Usually you would have blushed and muttered some stupid excuse to get yourself the hell away, but tonight, for some reason, you felt bright and bold. They were just pretty words, after all. What harm would it do to respond? So you looked up at him through your long eyelashes and smiled coquettishly. "You're one to talk. Why don't you leave your little corner and have some fun? Surely you have noticed all the females openly ogling you and your perfect body,"

Loki's eyebrows were in serious danger of disappearing into his raven hair as he smiled in slight shock at your reply. "You think my body is perfect?"

You giggled, finding this whole situation hilarious. How could he not be aware of his own perfection? "Of course," You told him. "You're ravishing,"

At that, Loki laughed. "Oh, I like this," He said. "You should act like this more often, (Y/N). This boldness suits you,"

"I'm being honest," You told him, trying and failing at constructing a serious expression. To cover up your embarrassingly wide grin, you slowly finish off the rest of your drink.

He laughed harder, shaking his head. "To answer your question about my leaving my corner and having fun, I suppose I hadn't had any interest in doing that before. Even while on Asgard, I didn't love dances or parties. And they were much more tasteful than this trash,"

Your lips quirked, and an idea formed in your mind. "Wait here," You told him and set your now empty glass on the table. 

You make your way to where the DJ is blasting music, whispering your song request in his ear. He nods at you and winks in assent.

You walk back to where Loki is standing, a bemused expression on his handsome face. "What were you doing?" He asks you. You smile and tug at his hand, leading him to the dance floor as your requested song starts up.

It is a slow, melodic ballad that is easy to dance to and enjoy. You've always loved the song. 

Loki squeezes your hand lightly and places his other hand on your waist, smiling. "This song is nice," He admitted.

You nodded, pleased that he liked your song choice. "I thought this might be a little closer to the kinds of music you listen to back on Asgard," You told him.

His green eyes were unusually soft as he gazed down at you. "It is, thank you," He said, his voice also unusually soft.

As the two of you danced, or sort of danced, you noticed that it had gotten much quieter. Most people had coupled up and were now either dancing as you and Loki were or just holding each other and swaying to the beat. Perhaps Tony's parties weren't so bad after all. It was nice seeing so many others appreciate one of your favorite songs instead of scoffing at it as your friends back home were apt to do.

As the song drew to a close, you surprised Loki for the umpteenth time that night by pulling him into a hug and giving him a chaste peck on the cheek. "Thanks for the dance, Lo," You whispered before disappearing into the crowd, leaving Loki standing there, stunned and confused.

Sighing, you stumbled out of the room, hiccuping slightly. Your head was pounding, your eyelids were drooping, and you didn't particularly care where you were going so long as it was to a nice, warm room with a large, comfortable bed. You blindly turned down hallways, knocking on and opening doors until you stepped into a room decorated in green and gold. Something in your mind started telling you to get out, that this wasn't where you belonged, but that voice sounded far away and unimportant, so you flopped down onto the pristine bed, kicking off your shoes and undressing yourself down to your underwear (you always slept like that). You were fast asleep before you managed to cover yourself with the green blanket. 

Meanwhile, the party was still going strong, but Loki had lost interest. He had searched for you relentlessly, but you were gone. Sighing, he raked a hand through his hair, for once not caring if it was mussed up. He wasn't tired, he hadn't been able to sleep for days, but he didn't want to stay here either. He decided to go to the balcony nearby instead. The night air would feel nice, and he doubted anyone would bother him there. 

Loki sat down on a large black chair on the balcony, leaning his head back as a cool breeze wafted over. Feeling refreshed, he summoned a book he'd been reading and settled down for a long night.


	2. The Morning After

Loki woke up with a start. As he straightened up, he yawned and stretched. For the first time in a week, he had slept for more than an hour. He got up, tucking his book into his suit jacket. If he was going to rest, he might as well go back to his rooms to do so. It wasn't as if there was anything else for him to do. 

Meanwhile, you stirred in Loki's bed, not quite awake but not quite asleep either. It wouldn't take much to wake you.

Loki reached his chambers and paused, frowning. He could sense a foreign presence in his rooms, but was too tired to identify who exactly it was. He concluded that it was probably a drunk guest from last night that had unwittingly crashed in his room. Curling his lip in disgust, he silently opened the door and slipped into the room. 

He stopped short when he saw his room. Nothing had been disturbed, everything was as orderly as he had left it. But his bed... 

You turned over onto your side, facing him as you mumbled something unintelligible under your breath.

Loki blinked, and then smirked as he gazed at your mostly unclothed body appraisingly. He cleared his throat. "This is certainly an interesting surprise," He said as your eyes flew open in horror. "But not an unwelcome one," He finished, winking. 

You almost screamed when you noticed the room and the person, no, the god, that it belonged to standing in the open doorway. Your mouth dried and you stared, unable to say or do anything.

Loki raised his eyebrows. "What? No witty response or compliment?"

You furrowed your brow at him. "What do you mean?"

He crossed his arms, a faint scowl now present on his achingly handsome face. "If you want to pretend last night didn't happen, don't expect me to go along with it."

You groaned as you sat up, your head pounding. "Last night? What happened last night? How did I end up here?"

"Come now, (Y/N). Am I really so bad that you would rather pretend to forget?"

"Pretend? Pretend what? I honestly have no idea what you're saying," You groused as you grabbed your wrinkled dress.

"Stop it, (Y/N)!" Loki half-yelled. "I know that I've done some terrible things in the past, but am I really so awful that you would toy with me like this? That you would flirt with me, then request a song more to my taste and dance with me, only to wake up half-naked in my bed and act as though nothing happened?"

At his ludicrous words, you laughed. "Were you really so drunk as to believe that some random whore you hooked up with was me?" 

His eyes flashed. "You're the one in my bed!"

You flushed, biting your lip. "I-I'm sorry, Loki, but I really don't know, I have no recollection of anything last night," You admitted, and as you did, terror sunk in. You didn't remember any of the events that transpired last night, but what he was saying... no, he had to be lying or horribly mistaken, you wouldn't do anything like that. But then why were you in his bed? Why weren't you snuggled in your blankets in your suite next to Natasha's room? What in hell had happened?

Loki stared at you, the realization slowly dawning on him that you were being truthful. He closed the door, pressing his palms into it. "You really don't know," He whispered, his heart sinking. He had been a fool to believe that last night had actually meant anything.

You slid off the bed, dressing hurriedly, your brain in a frenzy. What had happened? Why didn't you remember? Had something bad happened? "Did I drink anything last night?" You asked cautiously.

Loki rubbed his forehead. "Yes, some cocktail. I saw Stark hand it to you when you walked in." His hand slowly slid off his face as he looked at you apprehensively. 

Stark? Tony? Had Tony-?

You immediately crossed to the door, a curious rage filling you.

"Where are you going, (Y/N)?" Loki asked, sounding exhausted.

"To sort out this mess," You growled.


	3. Chapter 3

You stormed up a flight of stairs and down the hall, fury practically radiating off of you. "TONY!" You called as you arrived in the living room on the top floor.

Tony looked up from the counter where he was pouring himself a drink. "Calm down," He said arrogantly as he propped his hip on the counter and sipped from his glass. "It's too early for shouting,"

You glared up at him. "Did you put something in my drink last night?" You demanded.

Tony's face paled slightly. "Well, uh,"

"YOU-"

Clint poked his head in, frowning. "Please keep it down in here, (Y/N), Tony," He said. "Not all of us want to be awake at this ungodly hour," Then he saw your face, and blanched, muttering a quick excuse and hurriedly leaving.

"Look, (Y/N), it was a harmless little potion that-"

"HARMLESS?" You screeched, then lowered your voice. "Why can't I remember anything, then?"

"You can't?" Tony frowned. "What do you mean you can't remember anything?"

You laughed bitterly. "I woke up with a ringing head, unable to recall anything from last night," You paused. "Or, indeed, yesterday at all,"

Tony pressed his lips together. "Then how did you know that I spiked your drink?" He asked.

You blushed, recalling how you had woken up in only your underclothes in Loki's bed, of all places. "That's not important," You informed him, scowling once more. "And so you admit it, then, that you spiked my drink?"

Tony stroked his chin. "It was only a little something to help you loosen up," He explained. "You're always so tightly restrained, you need to let go, no one here is going to laugh at you,"

"And so you spiked my drink?!" You half-shouted. "You can't force a person to be more relaxed, you asshole!"

Tony winced. "I know, I know, but I really didn't think that you would forget everything, that's never happened before-"

"You didn't think?" You cried. "Even if you hadn't known, you still shouldn't have done it! I wasn't in control last night, I didn't know what I was doing, that vile liquid of yours forced me to become someone else, Loki-" You abruptly stopped, face warming. You hadn't meant to mention Loki...

Tony's eyes sharpened. "You have no recall at all?" He asked disbelievingly. There was a knowing glint in his eyes that hadn't been there before you'd mentioned Loki, and your stomach twisted unpleasantly at the sight of it. "The potion doesn't force you to do or become anything or anyone," He continued, infuriating you even more. "It brings out your true personality,"

You opened and closed your mouth like a fish on land. "My true personality-"

"Is far more interesting than the fake demureness you put on," Tony finished for you, winking slightly as Steve, Natasha, and a disgruntled Clint walked in.

You huffed, not wanting to make a scene in front of them, especially Natasha, who, despite being nothing but kind, still intimidated you. You walked past them, out the door, and to your room one floor down. Flopping down onto your bed, you closed your eyes, trying desperately to find those hidden memories in your brain somewhere.

Meanwhile, Loki had tossed and turned on his bed, unable to sleep despite feeling tired. After thirty minutes or so, he finally got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Usually, he wasn't up this early, but he wanted to go confront Tony. If what you obviously suspected was true... 

Growling, he smoothed his hair back and stormed out of the room, the expression on his face similar to the one you wore when you had left his room only about forty minutes ago. He stalked into the kitchen, and then into the adjourning dining room, but found both places empty. Hearing noise nearby, he went to the living room, where he found his oaf of a brother seated with the two assassins and the Captain. Tossing a curt greeting their way, he headed out, searching for Stark. 

He finally found him in, of all places, the balcony he himself had just been on last night and most of this morning. Stark turned around and cocked his head.

"You're up early, Reindeer Games," He noted, a sardonic half-grin twisting his mouth up. 

"What did you do to (Y/N)?" Loki asked, his voice dangerously low.

Tony rolled his eyes. "You too? I thought I'd given you a boon last night, seeing as her true colors and feelings, which, I must say, are far more fascinating than that dull, polite cover she puts on like a mask every day, favor you,"

Loki's eyes narrowed. "You think it's amusing to toy with people?" He demanded, his heartbeat picking up. "It's hilarious to just force another persona on someone, embarrass the person thoroughly, and then wipe clean his or her memories, is it," 

Tony's eyes practically glowed with suppressed mirth. "At the very least, she won't remember the humiliating things she did, will she?" When Loki started a step forward, Tony threw his hands up and hurriedly continued. "I swear, I didn't mean for it to play out like this! I just thought that she should loosen up a bit, you know? She's so uncomfortable around us-"

"I wonder why," Loki growled. 

"-but she shouldn't feel that way, we're a team. We need to be comfortable around each other." Tony explained. He paused, and then slowly smiled. "Anyways, why do you care? She's just a stupid mortal girl, isn't she?" He asked, goading him, repeating the contemptuous words Loki had first uttered when he had met you and Thor had asked him what he'd thought of you.

Anger flashed in Loki's emerald gaze. "She's not stupid," He snarled at Tony, and Tony's smile widened.

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty sure that she was a couple months ago,"

Loki strode forward and grasped Tony by the chin, hauling him up and pressing him hard against the wall. "(Y/N) is not stupid, and has never been so. Back when I said those words, I was dreadfully ignorant. I have since come to see that she is in fact one of the smartest, nicest, and most interesting people I have ever met and will ever meet. I have grown very fond-" Loki snapped his mouth shut, his eyes widening as he realized what he'd been telling Tony Stark, of all people. 

Tony's eyebrows were raised, and he was fighting to keep his expression as neutral as possible, clearly enjoying the situation very much. Loki snarled in frustration and threw Tony across the balcony, storming out. 

Tony shakes his head and checks himself over. Luckily, Loki had thrown him onto the small couch by the opposite wall, so nothing had really happened to him. All the same, he feels a little sore and dizzy.

He sighs and starts to leave. He stops when he sees you just outside the balcony, stepping out from behind the small nook where you had been hiding and eavesdropping. Raising his eyebrows, his lips start to form the obvious question when you sigh and answer it for him.

"Yes, I was listening. I had come to find you, and when I heard the two of you talking..." Your voice trails off and you shrug awkwardly. He looks at you questioningly. "Anyways... I got my memories back." You tell him.

Tony smiles, a genuinely happy smile, rare for him. "That's good news, at least," He says, rubbing his jaw. "Look, (Y/N), I truly did not mean to-"

"Save it," You say dryly. "If you're not actually going to apologize, you know, say 'I'm sorry' and all that, I don't want to hear it. Right now, I've got something- rather, someone- else to deal with,"

Tony smiles again, this time a crafty, suggestive smile that makes you want to hit him. Shaking your head, you steer yourself away before you give in to the urge. 

You run down the hall, hoping Loki hasn't gotten too far yet. You look over your shoulder in case he went the other way, and suddenly you slam into him, crying out in surprise as you do. A strong arm wraps around you and steadies you carefully. Looking up at Loki's impassive face, you immediately say the first thing on your mind. "I've grown very fond of you, too," Loki's eyes flash, betraying emotion that you don't have enough time to pinpoint, but don't care to either. 

"I don't deserve you," He says, his voice so low you almost miss what he says.

You sigh. Gently, you stretch up and press your mouth against his. Loki stiffens in shock, but when you press harder, he reciprocates, hesitantly at first, but then with more fervor as his other hand comes up to caress your face. You would've stayed that way forever, happily entangled in his embrace, but then a most unwelcome person makes himself known by clearing his voice.

"While I appreciate you guys getting your shit together before my next party so that I can win my bet with Clint, I do not appreciate you guys, ah, fornicating here. No one wants to see this!" Tony Stark says.

You and Loki disentangle from each other. You snort at Tony's words, but Loki merely smiles. For once, Tony's snark doesn't bother him because his greatest wish just came true. Indeed, Tony had even played a crucial role in fulfilling it. He looks to you, his eyes softening. "Add fornicate to the list of words you Midgardians don't know the meaning of," He whispers in your ear, and you laugh, wrapping your arms around his neck to bring him down for another kiss, blatantly ignoring Tony's loud protests.


End file.
